Sakura Drops
by VixenOfDeath809
Summary: Long ago...ON HIATUS
1. The beginning

_Sakura Drops_

by:VixenofDeath809

A sound...a soft sound of a flute played in the air, as girl no older than 6 sat and played in the cold moonless night. A lamp, dull and not bright much shone on her like a covered moon would look. And if you would watch her, you could see a beauty indeed. Her short elagant pastel air moved in the air, and her eyes that would open every so often would show a soft emerald orbs that glittered in the light. Her soft hands held a wooden flute so gently..played like air in the sky. But such a meloncholy tune it was.

...so cold...

...so...

**DARK**...

and it enraptured boys of 12 and 8, much like a spider traps it's prey.

They watched...

----------

she played...

----------

and she captured their hearts oh so easily...

she was a butterfly...that stung like a bee.

And as she stopped, it seemed time stopped as well as she turned to see two boys staring into her eyes. She watched them, as they watched her. She looked at the people that watched her nightly preformance. Both had the most palest skin of snow, and midnight hair, but what fasinated her, what she stared at the most...was...

their eyes...

dark...

black...

as if you could fall and get lost...

lost in such beautiful,mysterious black eyes...

------------

"W-was thee watching me?" she studdered nervously as they made an appraoch to her, silently...quietly...

and stare at the brightly green eyes shone in front of them...

"Aye.." the older one whispered softly as he came closer while the youngest came behind her, making sure that she would not fall in such quiet meetings.

"W-we enjoyed s-such a marvalous piece..of music" the other said quivering to look her in the eyes as he held her gently.

a moment of silence..

----------

light breaths came in and out as the dew came out of their mouths of such cold seasons..

--------

She spoke, "I..thank thee much to listen, but I must leave, for my mistress will yell such foul language I wish that she won't spew out her her lips" the young one whispered as she bowed slightly and walked away, slowly taking measure of not tripping over such fine sewed silk.

As her white robes flushed in the boys faces, then they jittered out, "...What is thy name, fairest maiden?" she seemed to stop a moment as a faint blush creept her face and turned slowly to their faces.All three seemed to blush as their was an akward stillness as moments passed by.

-------

Their was still quietness...

-----

Leaves passed by as the waited for her reply...

then...she spoke.

------

"..My..my name is Haruno, Haruno Sakura.." and with a smile she treaded to a place she calls home.

Both were quiet as they spoke in their mind.

'Such a sweet child...she seems so..so, different than other children I've seen before...' the older pondered as the younger blushed still.

'A beauty...such a flower too' the young spoke quietly in his mind.

As left to return home, both seem to realize that she had left her flute behind, seeing that they had startled her when the met.

'I hope she'll return..' both thought in their heads when returning to the Uchiha manor.

----

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam..._

She returned to the geisha house, and ran to her part of the house where each geisha had a room to rest in.

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium..._

but the mistress had saw poor young Sakura and ran to her, slapping her in the face.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem..._

Sakura wince at the pain as she tried not to scream at the burning pain on her cheek.

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae..._

Mistress then took her into the room of pain, were she then got her whip out and whipped the girl.

_Kyrie, ignis divine, elesion..._

Whip after whip, scream after scream, the men and geisha heard the girl scream, yet did nothing.

_O quam sancta..._

'Oh how sacred this is, my feeling of sadness..'

_quam serena..._

'Oh serene my feelings are...'

_quam benigma,_

'Oh yes..how benevolent this is...'

_quam amoena,_

Then after what had seem like forever the mistress stop betting Sakura, yelling at her to return to her room and not leave until she is ordered to.

_O casttitas lilium..._

As she ran and to open the slided wooden door she slammed it with all the strength she could and sat down on the cold smooth wood, ignoring the pain and slept on the spot after abit of weeps and breathing.

_Oh..please..anybody..have mercy on my soul..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sigh this is my longest chapter Ive ever made and..it really sounds good! Saku-chan has such a sad life in this story...-tear- but its worth it to make this story! R&R please-sings Lilium- Um for the english traslation of the song of Lilium I used of the story please watch Elfen Lied Op. The song seem to work on her beating, and this put ALOT OF FRICKEN WORK ON ME! And hell...so please review! -hint hint- if anyone figures out who the '_two_' "strangers" are the next chapter will be dedicated to you!Dont worry I'll update AS! but this story is special so yes, AS is on hold.Don't hurt me!-covers kitty ears- Oh yeah, a tip people, it would be nice not to NOT MOCK ME CAUSE I WRITE SHORT!I T PISSES ME OFF AND I REALLY DELAY THE STORY FASTER, WHICH MAKES YOU UNHAPPY AS WELL!Well heres a preview of what will happen in the next chappie!

Next time on _Sakura Drops.._

_"T-thank you for such kind services..."_

_"Uchiha Itachi..Sakura-chan.."_

_"Aniki, you may wish to keep an eye on the blossom, you may just lose her.."_

_Well -gets on a star- Latazzz! And goodnigghhtt!_


	2. Thier Sights

_Sakura Drops_

_VixenofDeath809_

_Flashback:As she ran and to open the slided wooden door she slammed it with all the strength she could and sat down on the cold smooth wood, ignoring the pain and slept on the spot after abit of weeps and breathing._

_Oh..please..anybody..have mercy on my soul..._

As I awake from my deep slumber...I found myself on my bed, with bandages all over myself. '_The doctors..._' I thought as I slowly began to sit up, the pain cunsuming my shoulders and arms.

The door swung open..

And lady Kaguya appeared in my room.

"Hurry up weakling!" she shouts as she pulls my arm tightly.

I growl,

She slaps,

and we continue to the bathhouse.

As she throws me in, I fall to the hard stone road.

Forcing myself to quickly pace to the tub of steaming water, I strip my clothes of slowly, for there is still pain on all sides of my body.

I put my left foot in first, seeing it regained from numbness, in the hot spring water.

It stung alittle bit at first, but it slowly relaxed as I began to put my whole body in the sweet water of scented lillys and roses.

'_Its been..3 years since that day_' I thought as I memory appeared in my mind...

----

---

----

_It was a rainy day in Osaka...I played with the cold puddles on the ground while waves from the beach crash onto the sand..As I return to my home I see a man whos tan like fisherman._

_"Its time for you to pay up!" the tan man said in a whisper as he sat near Otou-sama. Otou-sama was figgeting with his fingers while Oka-san whispered something in another language (In this story, Sakura is half jap/viet) "Khong moun lam Li.." ("No, I dont wanna do this Li..") "...Demo..if we dont.." Otou started, "They'll force us to migrate back to Hanoi..". Oka-san seem sadden at leaving me and she cries..."Da...em lam..." Oka-san mumbles out((Yes...I'll let them...))._

_The tan man then picks me up roughly and pushes me into the back cart. While Otou-sama and Oka-san cries out for me. When the cart leaves, Otou-sama yells out to me, "Sakura remember! Sakura blossoms always return in the end...!"_

_----_

_---_

_----_

I wake up from my memory slumber as Lady Kaguya screams out my name. I get up quickly from the tub and put on my white yukata, but more memories pour into my head...

----

---

----

_"W-was thee watching me?" I studdered nervously as they made an appraoch to me, silently...quietly..._

_and as they stare at my brightly green eyes shone in front of them..._

_"Aye.." the older one whispered softly to me as he came closer while the youngest came behind me, making sure that I would not fall in such quiet meetings._

_"W-we enjoyed s-such a marvalous piece..of music" the other said quivering to look her in the eyes as he held her gently._

_a moment of silence.._

----

---

----

'_My flute_' I thought briefly as I reach the butterfly door..Mistress's room.

I opened the door to find Mistress smoking and sitting on the floor motioning me to sit near her.

I sit and she speaks out hoarsely, "Sakura..please goto the shop and buy these things" she gives me the list.

I read and nod.

I pick up my feet and gracefully leave Mistress's room. I run to the front of the geisha house and pass it to run to the okiya, where training for beginning geisha were.

'_If only I were a geisha_..' I thought as I reach the front doors. I push them open to see a busy street of hustle and bustle, sweets and spices, and the ocasional vendors near their shops to sell herbs or a need of importance.

I walked down the dusty road reaching the markets. I held on to my basket, seeing I have no one to help me and read the list."Ano..some natto(x.x ewww), green onions, 5 new kimonos, 10 yuka-" but before I could finish a boy no older than twelve bumped into me.

I fall back on my rear end...saying uncoherent(sp?) word while getting up. "Gomen..." I said politely while dusting myself off. "No problem." he replied as he picked himself and looking at me. I picked up my basket and list before looking at him. His eyes looked suprise the moment he saw me. "Is...is there something wrong sir?" I questioned as he continue to stare at me. He blurted, "Your the girl I met that night..." then I my face turned a bright pink as I turned to hide it. "Da...I-I mean..hai..." I said softly looking back at him. "T-thank you for the kind services..." I said but then I stopped cause I did not call for a name last night.

He seemed to know what had stopped me from talking. "Uchiha..Uchiha Itachi." he spoke in a gentleman's voice. With a bow and smile I left him, what had seemed pretty cute since had blush when I had smiled.

(was gonna end it here - -;;)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the same child from last night. We spoke very quickly but giving her my name seemed to make me and her pleasantly happy. She left while I blushed at her sweet smile. My brother soon came to me, happily while holding a stick of squid.

"Aniki!" he called out when stopping he hugged me when I just nodded. I smirked, seeming to recall the blush she did as a faint chuckle came from my lips. "Ani-ki!" he young sibling shouted as he pulled on my sleeve of my yukata as my head turned to him. "Nani, Sasuke?" I said calmly as he pointed to a shop of tomatoes. I sweat dropped seeing my brother drool slighty at the sphere shaped fruits when something caught our eyes.

The girl...Sakura...seeing her I walked up to her, not knowing my brother ran up to her first.

Some thing seemed to stir as she turned and smiled at me and Sasuke...

That smile...

her pink plump lips...

her jeweled green eyes that shone at brightness...

Just looking at her smile made me smile back at her, like an addiction.

"Seems that we meet again!" Sasuke yelled happily as he blushed at her sweet smile. "Hello Itachi-san" she said with a slight bow and turned to Sasuke. "Hello Sakura-chan, this is my younger brother, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled sheepishly and bowed at her lightly to look at her again. Sakura smiled and said cutely, "Nice to meet you as well Sasuke-san." Out of the blue Sasuke asked, "Ano...how old are you anyway Sakura-chan?".

silence...

akward stillness...

"Um...I'm 6 of years." she said in thought while counting her small pale fingers. Sasuke looked shocked while I looked calm. "Well I'm eight of years making me 2 years ahead of you." Sasuke mumbled while scratching his head thinking. "And Aniki is 12 of years making him..." using his fingers to to finish his problem. "Ano..." he started while I finished for him," 6 years older Sasuke-chan."Hmm...aniki is right.." Sasuke said looking at me with his charcoal eyes. Sakura seemed to smile at our conversation. But then her face went from pink to white as she she bowed and quickly said, "I'm sorry but I'm very late to return home, good day." And with that she scurried away with her white yukata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pondered what had seemed wrong as her pink hair swayed in the steam of cooking and gas from small factories. I looked at my older brother and seemed the same way. "Aniki, should we follow her to see whats wrong with her?" Itachi looked at me with cold hearted eyes that looked warmed with Sakura-chan's presence. "Aye.." and we strolled off. When we continue to follow her, she seemed to go deepper into the okeya of geishas.

Itachi stopped.

I stopped as well.

And we watch in horror as she walked into the okeya.

"Shes..." I started, but quickly shook it off.

"Iie Sasuke-chan..shes a worker for them." He sighed in what had seemed in happiness.

A scratched my spikey-black hair in calmness.

"Should we go home now Aniki?" I questioned as we stared holes at the okeya.

stillness...

"Aye.." he said as we turned away but I did as I recalled something from last night.

"Onii-ssann!" as paced up to him.

"Hn.." he replied as he stopped to look at me boredly.

"We keep forgetting to return Sakura-chan's flute!" I said blushing thinking of last night when I held her in my arms.

"Aa...seems we do, Sasuke" Onii-san whispered with a light smirk as we continue our legs home.

Suddenly Itachi stopped for a minute and I bump into him nose first(oww...). "Nani,aniki?" I asked questionally as he just stood still and looked at me with a smirk I could not put a finger to. "Aniki,you may wish to keep an eye on the blossom, you may just lose her.." and he walked again. Confused at his so-called riddle I thought of what he meant as we continuously walk to the Uchiha manor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-panting like hell and wipes sweat off my head- I take my word back..THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER...EVA! D; -sigh- but my music helped me through (; ;) -hugs all her music-

Naruto:Am I in it Chi-chan?

Me:no...-glomps- cause this is a bro tri

Sasuke:I like this Saku better than the other Saku

Saku:..arigato Sasuke-san

Itachi:agree.

Sakura:GRRR...

Me:Sa-chan calm down Woman-slaps Sa-chan-

Saku:-hides behind me-

Me:Awww...

Me:Any wayz... I dedicate this chappie to **Hell's Angel 13,Sakura5584.and.Naruto5!** Thanx readers -gives all reviewers a cookie and akatsuki robes-

Itachi:Hey!

Me:Shut it Ita-sama -hug-

Itachi: -/ - fine...

Kisame: hey guys!

Roxas:-smirk- yo.

Me:My sleeping buddies!

All:(except me and Kisame/Roxas)GRRRR...my buddie(girlz)/bff(boyz)

Me:R&Rplease-clings to Kisame and Roxas-

Roxas and Kisame:Please the more the better

ALL:KILL...MAIM...KILL...(dark aura)


	3. Note!

Note:

(; ;) I'm sorry guys.

I havent updated cause of SKOOL. Yes and the worst part is cause of ADVANCE CLASSES.-shakes fist and cries dramaticly-

CURSE YOU ADVANCE CLASSES!

Itachi:(- -') -sigh- Shes right, and

Naruto:She barley talks about us-cries-

Me:-hug all buddies- WAHHH IM SORRY!

Sasuke: (' ')

Itachi:(' ')

Naruto:(' ')

Roxas:-smirk-

Me: man...But don't worry my beautiful smart readers!-gives every one cookie- Im almost done finishing it...- -' only 8 more pages left...

p.s. If someone can help me to know what beta readers are(..I just got started on these internet stories) I will make a one-shot for them of any couples...except the one I...dislike.lolz Lataz


	4. 3:What has happen to the world?

_Sakura Drops_

VixenofDeath809

_Flashback:"Aniki,you may wish to keep an eye on the blossom, you may just lose her.." _

----

I walk into the house, knowing Sasuke would call '_home_'.Oh how can he be **wrong**. This was not home for me. This, is hellhole of where my inner demons roam. A house of hate, a place where I..hate with a passion. "Itachi.." Father calls. Knowing him and where he was, I walk straight to the Elders' room.

I sit.

He speaks.

---

----

---

"You know, only 12 more years until you become Chairman, do you?" he speaks. I nod "Hai, Otou-sama.." saying it coldly as I raise from my seat.

He nods and does the same.

"Oh, you and your brother shall accomplice me to my meeting tonight, get ready." I nod again and leave the room. I leave and quickly rush to my room. There, I smack the wall with a mere 'pow'.

This is why I hate my life. Born and raise in the Uchiha Clan makes my blood boil nonstop. My Father, the Chairman of Kyoto, and mother, just a housewife in the family.Sasuke still does not understand the lives we go through in this dark secreted family.I punch the wall again.

**CRACK!**

My knuckles were bruised.I sighed and looked at my injured hand. My outer skin turned a purplish blue with some of my knuckles pooled with blood. I lick it slowly, and go to my bathroom, thinking about how to clean it off...and that little girl Sakura.

-------

----

-------

I watched aniki walk into the Elder's room to talk to Otou-sama. It worried me for a moment, thinking that 'Tachi-nii san was in trouble, but I knew he'd never do anything like that so I went in search for mother and surprisingly found her in the garden, tending the newly blossomed white roses._'Funny...'_ I pondered as I stared in awe at the beautiful creatures of Earth. I didnt really understand life right now, but I didnt really care about it, seeing I had a wonderful life, a great older brother...and a life that anyone could dream of...but I didnt want it.

I look at 'Ka-san.Shes smiling as she cuts the roses and puts them in a basket.I smile at her expression.She always smiles, never letting anything stop her. _'She always smiles...but why?' _I look at Mom with curious eyes when my legs started working their way to her.

She stares at me with suprise but smiles at my curiosity. "Nani de Sasuke-chan?" She ask as she hugs me by the waist and snares me into a warm hug. I blush and laugh with her as we both started cutting the white roses together."Oka-san?" I started as we finished getting enough roses, walking slowly to the door that lead into the kitchen."Hai, Sasuke-chan?" she looks down at me with a motherly gaze that made me tingle with joy.

"Um...I was wondering.."I started as I looked at 'Ka-san with confident eyes.But the moment I was going to say it, Aniki came into our conversation and dragged me into the house, closing the door. "Sasuke..." Itachi-nii-san started as he pushed me near the door and lowered his head down to my eyes.

Confused, I nervously answered back,"Hai, 'Tachi-nii-san?" my head tilted abit to the left as he gazed right through me.His head went near my neck and breathe near my ear.I shivered under this, and to my weird surprise, he seemed to..._lick_ my ear. Blushing I look up to him. His eyes were still held a nonemotion gaze at me.

"Go to your room and get dressed in formals...we are attending another of father's meetings." and with that he left me. Speechless and heartbeating drastically, I ran quickly into my room.I slam the door, and fall down to the ground. _'Why nii-san...' _I was breathing heavily at this thought.

Shaking my head left and right, I walked over to my tub of steaming water and took off my yukata. I whimpered at the coldness around my body as I walked to the tub. Slipping down slowly into the warmth and heat of the water, I sighed in content as my close in the steamy mist of the bath.

_'Aniki...'_ Sasuke sighed in discontent.

why...

_His head went near my neck..._

Why...

_...He seemed to...**lick** my ear._

Why aniki, why?

"Sasuke!!" My father yelled. The yell made me jump almost from my tub."H-hai Otou-sama?" I stammered as I get out of the tub quickly. "Hurry up, it is almost time to leave." He said orderly and I pace out to wear a black yukata designed with the Uchiha Fan on the back.

"Otou-sama..I am ready." I said shyly while my head looked up at him. As he nods his head, I see Itachi-nii-san walking out of the kitchen, stoic as always. I blushed and turned my head away from him, mumbling a quick konbawa in the end. He 'hn'ed as always and walked with Otou-sama along the way.

-------

---

-------

_'I'm done..' _I sighed as looking at the wooden floors. They reflect the cherry red ceiling and glistened in happiness, as all okeyas seemed to do. My flecks of pastel hair was over my face, and some smeared dirt slashed my face. But I smiled in content as my reflection showed up on the floor.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Lady Kaguya yelled out as she looked me, distgusted as always. "Hai..Kaguya-sama?" I whispered to her sternly, almost as if I was sneering at her. Frowning again she took my hand gently and picked me I asked her sheepishly,"Why...are you doing this?" Her dark brown eyes flashed at me with surprise.She patted my head for a good lenth of time as sh started laughing, in the end making me laugh for no reason too.

Looking at me she smiled and I grined back at her. As she took me down the place looking road I examined her structured face.She had dark skin, looking like one of the 'americans' I hear about.Her young raven hair was put into a neat geisha bun, transfixed with assortsments of gold beads and turquose strings.Her kimono was like her assortsments on her hair making her look bedazzling.If I hadn't really notice, she looked like a pure fleged mistress.She saw my admiration and smiled at me with her white teeth gleaming like diamonds.I turned away in embrassement.

_'Did I overdo it?' _I looked her again as we reached the destination we needed to reach.She dropped me down hesitantly, making sure she didnt really drop me.Lady Kaguya made sure I was safe, kissed my bruised cheek and winked at me.

"Be sure to call me when your finished!" she turned away and went to the guess room for men who need entertainment, not of the forbidden way though. I sweat dropped at Lady Kaguya's disppearance as she closes the door with a soft _click_.I heard many voices coming from the room.Some of it was mostly hers.

Looking back , I see she brought me to the same old butter fly pattern room. I open the door again to see bright candle lights and sweet smells of dangos filling the room."M-mistress?" I studdered shyly as I look at her appearance.

-------

----

------

AN:_Well thats all for now folks lol.You see abit of incest didnt we?Im sorry for that.I was thinking about Red Clouds and a Sapphire Mist when this came up._

_And looks like I made Kaguya the nice person she is right?WRONG! You'll see in future chapters to come.;p Well as I said this story was based on Memiors of a Geisha and dont worry there will be a dictionary for the words I will put in Vietnamese._

_Well thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next!_

Dango-A dumpling made in Jappan.Some of it comes in different colors and have different kinds of herbs,spices and meet.

Please review for this poor hearted soul.


End file.
